Improper Times to Use the Morgan Door
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: Morgan goes to check on Chuck one evening and is witness to something he would never have expected of his friend.::Chasey::previously on LJ::
1. Chapter 1

_Time for Morgan to be witness to teh Chasey lurve!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Chuck or The Matrix.**

* * *

Morgan thought he knew everything about his best friend, Chuck. Morgan boasted on that fact, to be truthful. He knew things as useless as what Chuck's favorite sandwich was--tomato, mayonase and turkey breast on toasted rye--to his deepest, darkest secrets, like how he had continually wet his bed until he was twelve years old. It was the same, vice versa. Chuck knew everything about Morgan. It was what came with knowing someone for almost your entire lives.

So, with that known, Morgan climbed up the lattace outside Chuck's window--the Morgan Door--on Saturday night at 12:48 PM. Saturday night was always the day they played Halo online together as "chuckman" and "morganthestrongandincrediblyhandsome". But when Morgan logged in that Saturday night and found Chuck nowhere in the artificial universe, Morgan felt a little worried. Even after he had started dating Sarah, Chuck had always stayed home Saturday night. Or at least get home from his date by eleven. If not, he would call, tell Morgan that he wasn't going to be able to play that night. The first thing Morgan did, after playing for some time in a pathetic search that lasted about fifteen minutes, was call Chuck.

"Sorry Morgan" Chuck said when he answered his phone. "I should've told you th..." There was a pause and what seemed to be a squeak on the other end of the phone. "Sorry. I'll call you later."

Morgan waited two hours before deciding that it was later than later and that he needed to use his super-Morgan-sneaking-powers.

Morgan noticed that Chuck's bedroom was dark while he climbed up the lattace. And not only that, but it was closed. He thougt momentarily that Chuck wasn't home, but Morgan discarded the thought when he saw a dim blue, flickering light. Chuck's computer was on and if Chuck's computer was on it meant that he was home. Morgan grasped the ledge of the window, thoughts running through his head. What would make Chuck busy enough to not want to play video games, but still keep him home? Before he looked through the window, Morgan came to a happy conclusion. He smiled to himself. Chuck was getting it! He had finally bagged Sarah and was doing her right now and--

And Morgan looked in and felt his mind implode.

Even in the dim light, Morgan could make out the form of his best friend, the man he had known since they wore diapers, naked and face-down on his mattress, moving back-and-forth with the movements of another man, whose front was to Chuck's backend. Morgan squinted a little and saw that the man was actually Casey and that he was holding onto Chuck's hip and...

Morgan could imagine his eyes bleeding at this moment. But if they were, he wouldn't be able to see what was happening now. What a miracle that would be: to look away or not see Chuck get ass-fucked. Morgan wondered if Chuck was being raped. That had to be the only explanation. Yeah. Casey was some perverted homo who snuck into Chuck's room and threatened to kill him if he didn't play along. That had to be the only explanation. Well, not the only explanation, becaus the other one was that Chuck was a hapy fag and actually _liked_ the idea of having another guy's stick shoved up his rectum.

Finally, they stopped moving. Chuck fell prone onto the mattress, Casey no longer holding onto his hips to keep him up. Casey, too, fell onto the mattress, next to Chuck. Thirty long, boring seconds passed before either one of them moved. It was Casey who did. He leaned up, using one shaky arm to hold him up, the other stroaking Chuck's hair. Chuck's hand sat on Casey's cheek, thumb moving a little along the finely shaven cheek. Casey leaned down, Chuck's hand moving so that it was holding onto the back of Casey's neck. Casey hovered a little above Chuck's nose, then leaned down completely, engaging in a deep, tonguey kiss.

Morgan somehow found a way to tear himself away. No way. No way. No fuckin', fuckin' way was this real. This was a video-game induced dream. A nightmare. The Matrix was real and he's like Neo and these are computers messing with his mind to make him turn from all that was good and go down the path of evil and Smith and Agents and...

He needed to get down from here. Morgan looked down, slowly climbing down from the window until he was about three feet from the ground, when he jumped and landed on his feet. Morgan looked back up at the window before running away, the image of Chuck and Casey burned eternally into his mind.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I saw Sweeney Todd over the weekend. Laughed my ass off whenever someone got killed!_

_I think I need psychiatric help._

_Anyway, thanks to all those who read and left a review! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!_

* * *

The next Monday, at work--Morgan doesn't work on Sundays--things seemed normal. It was a good thing too, because Morgan had spent Saturday night and all of Sunday trying to block what happened on Saturday night at approxamately 12:48 PM. Much to Morgan's displeasure, he had not been able to block it out. Instead, on Sunday morning, after he had woken up, Morgan decided that it was all a dream. A horrible, homoerotic nightmare that included probably the most unlikely couple to have ever been conceived. Yeah, that was it. That was all that was. All it was.

Morgan was leaning against the Nerd Heard counter, popping out of nowhere like he always does. "So, how was Saturday night?" Chuck jumped a little. He was so jumpy nowadays. At least jumpier than normal. Morgan walked around the counter and started to poke Chuck's torso. "You do anything _fun_ with Sarah?"

Chuck laughed nervously, stiffly. "Uh...we're taking it slow" he answered.

One of the other Nerds rolled their eyes and laughed incredulously, smiling at another one. Chuck turned to them and gave them one of his not-very-threatening but still shut-upping look. The other two men smiled perversely at Chuck. The head Nerd looked back at his best friend. Morgan was smiling widely and nodding. "How close are you two?"

"We aren't doing anything, guys. And I would rather not talk about it, okay?" Chuck said with some finality. The other two Nerd Hearders went back to whatever they were doing before. Morgan kept leaning against the counter. His mind had wandered away to the nightmare he had had a few nights ago. The one with Chuck and Casey.

Morgan pondered telling Chuck about it. He decided not to. If he did, than Chuck would probably think that Morgan was the funky home and then he would never hook Morgan up with any of the hot babes that hang out with the hot babe that Chuck was dating.

"Move." The demand was cold, hard, and belonged to the newest and arguably most frightening employee to have ever gotten a job at Buy More. Morgan didn't even turn around to look at Casey. He, like anyone else with half a brain, did what was commanded of him and moved. Casey stepped up to the counter, staring intensely at Chuck. Chuck tried not to look at the fellow Buy More employee. Casey didn't seem deterred from whatever mission had sent him over there. The bigger man leaned in close to Chuck and whispered something that only Chuck could hear. Chuck stopped whatever he was doing and looked around. Casey pulled away and stared at Chuck. The younger nodded and Casey walked away.

"That was weird" someone commented.

"What he say?" one of the Nerds asked Chuck.

Chuck shrugged. "Nothing...nothing important."

The two Nerds accepted this and turned away. Only Morgan noticed that Chuck had a faint blush or that Casey's hand had been sitting on Chuck's the whole time they were talking to each other.

(----------)

Morgan climbed through the Morgan Door later that night and landed on his face. He got up quickly, brushing off nonexistant dust from his shirt and pants. He headed for Chuck's door and opened it. "Chuck?" Morgan called out. No answer. "Hey Chuck? You here?" Morgan moved from room to room, discovering that no one but him and a dead mouse was there. So, with a nonchalant shrug, Morgan walked back to Chuck's room, carrying grape soda and some Cheetos.

Morgan lost track of how long he was lying on Chuck's bed, eating the cheesy puffs of goodness and running up the cable bill. He only really noticed what was going on around him after he heard the front door open and close and what seemed like something being thrown against something sturdy. Morgan sat up straight. What was that? Who came in? Where there any numchucks from when the ninja broke Chuck's computer?

Morgan heard a whimper. Morgan jumped up. He knew that whimper! He knew the person who whimpered like that almost every day, lame as that may be. Morgan looked around Chuck's room, unable to see anything there that would help him destroy whatever might be attacking his friend. Morgan discarded the thought of needing a weapon. He could use his own brute strength to save his bestest friend!

Morgan opened the door of Chuck's room and looked around. He heard another Chuck-ish grunt and moved into action. He didn't call out to Chuck, because then the attacker would be informed of another person in the house, and if he/she knew about another person in the house, they would either run away, hide and attack Morgan, or something else Morgan couldn't think of right now. But whatever it was, it probably wasn't all that good.

Morgan snuck down the couple of stairs that seperated the two levels. He leaned forward a little to peer around the corner wall. The way he was standing, Morgan had only one foot on the ground. He was gripping the corner of the wall tightly, head just peeking around the corner. He looked for his friend, and soon found him, but not the way he wanted or imagined seeing Chuck.

When Morgan courageously came down to defend and save his friend, he had expecting something along the lines of a big, burly burglar with muscles bigger than his tiny brain. Ideally, Chuck would be curled in a corner and then Morgan would come running out, using his awesomeness to scare the burglar away and then Chuck would take them out to Taco Bell to celebrate. The good Taco Bell with the cute Russian and the even cuter Oklahoma chick.

Instead, it was the Saturday-night nightmare all over again.

Only this time it was real, proving that the nightmare wasn't really a nightmare.

Chuck was sitting on one of the countertops, holding onto Casey's head, guiding it down his body to the crotch of his pants. Casey was leaving behind a wet trail of kisses and licks that spanned from Chuck's jaw down his exposed front and would continue to his erection. Casey was messing with the button and zipper, smirking against Chuck's warm body. Chuck was gasping from what Casey's tongue was doing. He threw his head back, Casey getting lower and lower and--

Morgan fell over onto his face. It was expected that he would do that. he was arguably the only person more awkward than Chuck. Clumsiness and awkwardness were, if not brother and sister, cousins so close that they could be mistaken for siblings. And at the angle Morgan had been standing, the fall was inevitable.

Morgan looked up with puppy-dog eyes at the two people whom he had just interrupted. Chuck was staring at Morgan with wide eyes of fear. Casey looked ready to kill Morgan. And who would blame him? He was just about to get some head. Morgan would've been pissed off if someone interrupted him when he was just about ready to get some. Course, this wasn't the first time that Casey was going to get some from Chuck.

Before Morgan could blink, Casey was in front of Morgan, holding onto his throat, pressing him against a wall. Casey looked ready to murder him.

Morgan was pretty sure that was what he was planning on doing.

* * *

_Chapter 2, everybody! Please leave me a little nugget of praise/constructive criticism, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell kinda sicko are you?" Casey whispered to Morgan. Morgan wanted to faint. Casey had a weird smell to his breath. Not like he had hallatosis or anything. It was just not a normal kind of smell to his...

Morgan's eye twitched. He held onto Casey's fist and smiled nervously. He didn't look at Chuck, who was finally getting off the counter to come to the aid of his friend. "What do you mean by sicko? I mean, I just came down, hearing what sounded like an intruder, and--"

"You were watching us, pervert" Casey said, staring into Morgan's eyes. Morgan closed them.

"No I wasn't!" Morgan said. He turned his face away from the two of them, eyes still closed shut.

"Casey, let him go." Chuck's voice was trying to be deamanding, but was still kind of weak and feeble. Casey obeyed, though reluctantly and with more than a moment's hesitation. Chuck stepped up where Casey had left. Morgan finally looked at his friend, trying to ignore the fact that Chuck's shirt was covering the bottom part of his torso and that a part of it had been tented.

Chuck's eyes were their puppy-dog brown that no one--except Ellie--could resist. They had fear and worry and anxiety and the fading fog of lust in them. Chuck's bottom lip stuck out a little, just enough to make it endearing. It was a subconscious reaction that Chuck didn't realize he still did. "Morgan, _please_ don't tell anyone about this."

Morgan blinked. "Don't tell anyone?" He grabbed Chuck's shoulders and shook him a little. Casey seemed to twitch. "Don't tell anyone?" Morgan shouted again. "What the hell, Chuck? Is there something wrong with you?" Morgan gestured to the wall to his right. "You're dating the most beautiful woman anyone has ever seen and you're being the bottom bitch to some dude we've known for...for like two months!"

Chuck looked at the ground for a moment, then back at Morgan. "Speaking of Sarah, uh, you're definitely not going to...tell her...or anything, right?"

Morgan blinked for a moment and, almost against his better judgment, nodded. Chuck was still with Sarah and fucking around with someone else. Some other _guy_. How could he? Sarah had the right to know. If not by Chuck himself, than from the next best source. What if Chuck got something from Casey and gave it to Sarah? That would ruin both their lives.

As Chuck sighed in relief, Morgan realized that Casey was still giving him a death glare. He had heard Morgan promise Chuck not to tell anyone. So if he ever did, than Casey would...God, what would he do? Kill him? Morgan believed that if Casey ever did try to take him out--ew...--it would be slow, painful, full of crying for Morgan's mommy and whatever else Morgan couldn't think of at that moment but Casey most likely was.

Chuck stepped away. "Thanks Morgan, you don't know how much this means to me."

Morgan shrugged. "That's what friends do" he mumbled, than walked past and out the door as fast as he could.

Chuck felt a heaviness on his shoulders. Morgan seemed angry. Really angry. A worry of loosing his best friend passed and made its home in Chuck's heart. He couldn't ignore it. Not even when Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck's waist and started to kiss his neck, breath curling around his cooling flesh, reheating it.

(----------)

Morgan saw Sarah and Chuck smiling and laughing together. Sarah was in her slinky little work outfit and Chuck was standing behind the Nerd Heard desk. They looked so cute together. Almost like the perfect couple.

Then, if you looked about five inches to your right, Morgan could see Casey staring at them with something of a mixture of hatred, longing, jealousy, and something Morgan was too far away to identify. The Buy More employee wondered whether or not Casey had taken the job just to be near Chuck. Whether or not watching Sarah and Chuck interact with each other like they were tearing him up inside. Sure, he was a dark, foreboding, frightening, disturbing... Well, he was Casey, but he still had a heart. If he didn't, he wouldn't care enough about Chuck as to threaten Morgan three times a day about blabbing. Or to stare like that.

Sarah turned around, saying goodbye to Chuck. Morgan looked away as she walked past him. Morgan glanced back at his friend. Chuck was smiling at him and Casey was walking up to Chuck.

(----------)

When Morgan looked back on his life, he would decide that he shouldn't have talked to Sarah five days after witnessing Chuck and Casey make out. Of course, it wasn't like he went out and _searched _for her. She came up behind him while he was "working" and asked, "Morgan, where's Chuck." Chuck had dissappeared almost an hour ago. And so had Casey.

Morgan shook his head almost violently. Sarah is a persistent woman, though. "Strange. He should still be on his shift. You sure you haven't seen him. I need to talk to him about something."

"About what?" Morgan asked, turning around to face Sarah, attempting to be normal.

Sarah blinked at him, then looked away. "Boyfriend-girlfriend things. Now, you're sure you don't know where Chuck is?"

"I don't. But I bet Casey does." That last statement was supposed to stay in his head.

"Well, where's Casey, then?" Sarah asked.

Morgan shrugged. "I dunno. With Chuck?"

Sarah stared at Morgan. "Why would they be together?"

"I dunno" Morgan said, hands up in the air, fake smile plastered on his face. "Maybe they're playing games...like poker or Jim Rummy...working out...making ou-"

"What?!"

God damn rambling! God damn nervous rambling to hell!


	4. Chapter 4

_My, my, I ignored this for quite some time, haven't I? Hahah...sorry..._

_Anyway, this is the last chapter. I'm working on the sequel as we speak, so please enjoy and I will be seeing you soon!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Chuck. For she is not "McG" or any of the other producers/creators.**

* * *

Morgan was almost to his bike. That meant he was almost to his house and almost to his house meant almost to safety. He was sure that Casey and Sarah didn't know where he lived--other than in Chuck's room--and Morgan was hopeful that Chuck wouldn't tell them anything. Unless he was really angry and hated Morgan with all his might. But Chuck had been super-mad at Morgan before...but that last time it was just stealing the last ten pieces of pizza. It wasn't something life-shattering like telling his girlfriend that he was fucking with another person. Another _man_.

Morgan grasped the handles of his bike, smiling broadly. Yes! Only three more miles to go and then he would be--

Morgan felt a strong hand on his shoulder nearly break it in two and tug. Morgan went flying back, using a nearby wall as his breaking system. Morgan's eyes grew about three sizes when he looked up into Casey crazy, murderous eyes. There was a deep scowl on his face that creased lines around his mouth and nose. Casey's hands tightened a little more. Morgan knew that if he survived this, there would be bruises on his shoulders that next morning.

"You told Sarah." Those had to be the three most frightening words Morgan has possibly ever heard. The pure threat lurking behind them...Morgan had to shiver.

"You told Sarah" Casey repeated again. He grabbed Morgan's neck and applied pressure. "You told Sarah."

Morgan nodded fervently. "Y-Yeah. I told Sarah. Please don't kill me!"

Casey scowled even more. "Why the hell did you tell her? Do you not like me? Can't stand the thought of your buddy being happy for once?"

"N-No...it...it's not-- UGGH!"

Casey came close to Morgan's ear. "Do you know how easy it is to snap someone's neck in half?"

Morgan's eye twitched a little. He was afraid he was going to find out very, very soon.

Then...

"Casey! Get off of him!"

Like an obedient little puppy, Casey let go of Morgan and turned to Chuck, who had apparently just found out about the betrayal. He didn't look very angry, though. Actually, he looked a little scared and worried. Chuck was looking at Morgan and that's when Morgan noticed the pain in Chuck's eyes. "Morgan...why--"

"It...it was an accident! She hunted me down and started grilling me about you and and and it just slipped out and and and..." Morgan made a few gestures with his hands and then gave up. That was the best excuse/reason he could give. It was an accident. He was freaked out. He babbled too much. That was all he could tell them. Other than that he was sorry, but he was a little scared of what "I'm sorry" would do to Casey.

Chuck stared at his life-long friend. He approached them after a moment and pat him on the shoulder. "I think we should talk in private." Morgan nodded. They walked away, Chuck guiding Morgan from behind.

Casey watched them walk away and out of sight before turning to look at the Weinerlicious. He could see Sarah had gone back to "work". With the scowl still pressed into his features, he made his way over to her.

* * *

Morgan was staring at his tightly-clasped hands when Chuck started talking. "Morgan, I believe you. I really do. I understand what it's like to be under so much pressure. It's so easy to crack when you're uncomfortable and you have a secret you know will end up killing someone."

Morgan nodded. He wanted to ask what he was talking about, but decided it was the same thing that got Morgan on Casey's bad side. "So you're not mad at me?"

Chuck shook his head. "No. But..." Morgan looked up at Chuck. "Is there anything about this situation that you wanna talk about?"

Morgan shrugged. "I don't really have a problem with anything, other than the fact that this is some whole and totally new you." Morgan waved his hand around Chuck's face. "Though...why Casey? He's scarier than some of the stuff in the refrigerator."

Chuck looked away, smiling. "I don't know. He just...makes me feel protected and needed."

Morgan felt like he was going to throw up. It was all so...sappy. "That's, uh, nice." Morgan looked around. "Does he treat you well?"

Chuck blushed a bright red. "Better than well, considering who it is."

* * *

"You're jepordizing this entire mission by messing around with him" Sarah whispered as she angrily wiped tables. Casey could see that her knuckles were white.

"You're just jealous that I _am_ messing around with him" Casey retorted. The pause in Sarah's movements prooved that what Casey was saying was true. Casey smirked as she lied to him, "I do not. I'm worried that he's going to get emotionally involved. You admit that he's already a danger to just about every mission we've ever been on: having someone you care for be in trouble will only make him even more uncontrollable!"

Sarah looked up at her NSA partner. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was angry-looking. "Besides," she continued, "how're _you_ going to react if he's ever in a dangerous situation?"

Casey's eyes rolled up for a moment, and then he smiled. He looked away and saw Chuck and Morgan walking back, talking. Casey felt his stomach and heart flutter at the sight of his lover. He had to fight back a smile as he turned back to Sarah. She was still looking angry. "Considering I can control my emotions and actions better than he can, nothing will change with me."

Sarah stood straight, pulling on the hem of her skirt to make it wrinkle-free. "You say that, but just wait until we're in the field." Sarah turned around and walked back into the Weinerlicious.


End file.
